1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and an apparatus for preventing fluid and or material crossover in a dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the areas of dispensing, dispensers with limited reconfiguration capability are being utilized in a changing marketplace. New trend flavors and refreshment types are continuously being pushed into the marketplace and retail location owners attempt to dispense the latest products through older dispensers.
Most new beverage products may be of a similar consistency and viscosity to the older products, and, therefore, are easily adaptable to existing or legacy beverage equipment. However, problems arise when a concentrate line in a beverage dispenser is utilized interchangeably to dispense two varying types of product, particularly if one product can be classified as “pungent.” “Pungent” products leave a residue or odor that is not easily removed by cleaning in the concentrate line. As such, taste problems may occur if the product currently utilizing the pungent concentrate line is not able to mask the residual odor or taste.
Previous attempts to provide a switchable valve in communication with two distinct product lines have met with varying results, because of the varying pressures associated with carbonated diluents, plain water diluents, and the product concentrates. Illustratively, the higher pressures ultimately force a crossover of fluid through o-ring seals, and the like, thereby causing other forms of distaste.
Accordingly, an apparatus and product dispenser including a valve that prevented crossover between beverage product and diluent lines would be beneficial to dispenser manufacturers, retailers, and consumers.